Using Duct Tape And Glue
by flip flops in february
Summary: When Austin leaves to California, saying it would help his career, what could Ally do? Just watch Austin become famous, win awards, release albums, thank everyone for his success except Ally, get engaged to Cassidy and have Ally's heart break over and over again each time. She used duct tape and glue to mend them, but she didn't want it. She wanted Austin. But he didn't want her.


**Hi! I'm here with an Austin and Ally one-shot which I have finally come around to writing. I have read many fanfictions with Auslly as the couple pairing, particularly Hurt/Comfort, so I'm writing my own. I warn you, this is the first Auslly fanfic I've ever written so please don't hate me if it sucks...feel free to skip this if you want. I don't consider this story one of my best, in case you wanted one...sowwy :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AUSTIN AND ALLY for a change, since I've always rambled on about how I don't own Kickin' It, which I still don't…but this isn't a Kick story. This is an Auslly story, okay? Auslly, not KICK! Since I'm bored, I'll do a little disclaimer minisode too, also cause I'm awesome like that! :p**

**Me: Ally! I need you to do me a favour!**

**Ally: Can't now Hiruthika, I'm busy.**

**Me: Okay, I'll ask Austin.**

**Me: AUSTIN! I need you to do me a favour.**

**Austin: Sorry, I can't. I'm recording a new song.**

**Me: Okay...I'll ask Dez now.**

**Me: DEZ! I need you to do me a fa- why do you have a pickle in a peanut butter jar?**

**Dez: I want to make Pickle butter.**

**Me: Never mind. I'll ask Tri-**

**Trish: CAN'T!**

**Me: SERIOUSLY! Whatever, I already said it above...**

**Also, for any Directioners, did you see the music video for Live While We're Young? HOOLY SMOKES, I LOVED IT! When I watched it, I realized when the guys were in pool near the end, Niall was the only one shirtless, when in the music video for What Makes You Beautiful, when the guys were splashing in the water, Niall was the only one with a shirt on...XD I luvvvv him anyway. He has a 6 pack too :P**

* * *

She didn't know when she started feeling empty, but Ally knew life without Austin was complicated. He had moved to California, stating that living there would help his career blossom. Being Ally, she had agreed when he'd told her when she was working, having a conversation with him which left her heartbroken and angry, then moving on to another customer. Looking back after a few moments, she saw Austin talking to Cassidy, who had come back to visit for a week and was leaving to L.A. with Austin. Moving onto the last customer before her break, she watched Austin hug Cassidy and take her hand, exiting Sonic Boom before the brunette could mutter a goodbye. The conversation was still fresh in her mind. She replayed it in her mind.

_"Ally...I need to tell you something." Austin had began, walking up to her with his eyes looking at the floor. It bothered Ally, considering Austin was never like this. He was the fun, music-loving guy who could devour a stack of pancakes in minutes or squeal and run in fear when an umbrella was in a 5-foot distance of where he was standing._

_"What is it Austin? Can you make it quick, I have to help out the rest of the customers." Ally nodded, pointing to a rack of violins for a customer with a girl on the left, dragging the woman to where a purple violin was, placed in the middle of the rack, as if it was something special and had a limited amount left, or as if it was a prize that was worth the world to someone._

_"Alright...I'm moving to California." Austin whispered, causing Ally to drop the few coins she had in her hand, change for a customer. Apologizing, the brunette picked up the loose quarters, and the 3 dollar bills, handing it to the customer and thanking them for shopping at Sonic Boom before turning to Austin, raising her brow._

_"What?" She asked, in complete shock. Austin was moving halfway across the country? He couldn't possibly do such a thing. He had Trish, Dez and her here. Were they not special enough to him to make him stay in Miami? She wanted an explanation as quick as possible, but she didn't dare ask for one in case it aggravated Austin, which made no sense, but she thought it anyway. _

_"I'm moving to California Ally. With Cassidy. I want my career to blossom, and California is where I can." Austin explained, puzzling Ally even more. What was wrong with Miami? It was a wonderful place to be in. Though she knew Hollywood was in California, where people became famous, he had an album! Which was made in Miami!_

_"What's wrong with Miami?" Ally asked, stating her thoughts out loud. She saw Austin's face twist into a frown before bursting out laughing. Ally once again raised her brow, questioning Austin's weird behaviour. Was her question funny to him? Because it certaintly wasn't funny for Ally, who took a deep breath and waited for Austin to stop laughing and start talking again._

_"What's wrong with Miami? Alls, Miami is a small town! I need more exposure! God, I thought you were smarter than that." Austin said, before laughing again. His words angered Ally, causing her to snap a pencil under the counter where Austin couldn't see her hands. She was smarter than that! How was Miami a small town? It was a huge city in Florida tons of people live in! How dare he say that about the city, most importantly, her?_

_"Austin, Miami is not 'a small town.' You really think it is? Seriously, Miami is a huge city!" Ally defended, crossing her arms. She furrowed her brows, expecting Austin to apologize and change his mind, but he didn't. Instead, he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows too, as if he was Ally's mirror image and was imitating her like a game of Simon Says. _

_"Ally, Ally, Ally. You'll never get it! I've got a huge chance of making it big in California! Miami is an awesome place and all, but it just doesn't work for my career here. I hope you understand. I really hope you do." Austin mumbled, looking up at Ally. Sighing, Ally nodded her head before turning away and showing a customer how to tune their guitar._

_"I understand Austin. You go make it big in California. I'll be your biggest fan." Ally whispered to him. Austin nodded, and slightly smiled before running to where Cassidy was standing, her hair in a ponytail. He spoke something to her before she nodded, hugging him and taking his hand before exiting Sonic Boom._

_"Wait, Austin! When are you leaving?" Ally called out, not having recieved that piece of information. But no reply came. Only the sound of instruments being taken off the stands and racks and the cash register opening and closing, the sound of coins and bills wafting through the air too like an aroma of something delicious, like pizza._

* * *

Or maybe when she was at the airport, waiting for Austin to say goodbye to her and give her a hug, luckily gaining the information about his plane's departure time and date from Dez, who had been eating a burger at the time, accidentally squirting ketchup on Ally's shirt. Her eyes darted to the blond who gave a hug and a signature handshake to Dez, soon moving onto Trish. Hugging his former manager, he gave Cassidy a peck on the lips. A tear threatened to slip down Ally's cheek, but she refused to let it slide. What had she missed out on?

She thought Austin would have told her if he and Cassidy were together. He'd promised. Then again, Austin wasn't the best at keeping promises, but he wouldn't break this one, would he? Ally hoped not. She stood in her spot, waiting for Austin to approach her. But he never came. He just took Cassidy's hand and sat down in the blue, metal chair, awaiting their flight to be called.

Or maybe it was when she walked up to him, wanting to say one last goodbye. Only a few steps behind him, she stopped once she heard a conversation starting between him and Cassidy. Looking behind her, Ally saw Dez and Trish occupied, gobbling down their burgers and fries. Silently breathing, her ears perked up once she heard Cassidy's voice.

"I finished a new song. Maybe we could look at it tomorrow over lunch?" Cassidy suggested, taking out a piece of paper. The tear finally escaped from Ally's eye, but she furiously wiped it away. Those were supposed to be _her words. _And _she _was supposed to say those words to Austin._ She_ was supposed to be suggesting Austin and her read a new song she'd wrote, over lunch or in the practice room during her break. But Cassidy was saying those words. As the conversation continued, only a few words popped up in Ally's mind.

_Had she been replaced?_

"It looks awesome Cassidy! I can't wait to hear it! You write the best songs!" Austin smiled, wrapping his arms around Cassidy. It took all Ally's courage not to yell at Austin. He had told her that before. _She _wrote the best songs. Not Cassidy. Cassidy was just the girl Austin had a crush on a year ago, completely forgetting about her when she was in L.A.

Bu she was back...and she won everything. She won her way into a record deal with her band. She won her first award for her song _Once_. And most of all, she had won Austin. She had won everything Ally could have only ever dreamed of. Especially Austin. Everyday, Ally would watch Austin with loving eyes, hoping one day he would look at her that way. But he was looking at Cassidy that way.

Not in the fake love way. Like in a true, loving way, like the way a couple looked at each other when they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Also like the way her father would look at her mother when she was a child, holding a bouquet of flowers she'd have just picked from the garden in the backyard of their old house, the lilies pushed against little Ally's chest as she giggled when she saw her parents dancing in the living room to Whitney Houston or Micheal Jackson.

But her mother had long gone passed away, leaving Ally with her flowers and a broken-hearted father, who would always lock himself in the room he'd once shared with Ally's mother and cry, only coming out for food. It always left Ally going to her neighbor's house for meals, since her father never cooked for her and she was only a mere child at the time. It took a few years for her father to resume his normal job, continuing to run Sonic Boom with Ally, the store her mother had started because of her love of music, the love Ally had inherited and cherished with more love than anything as she grew up, music being one of the only things she had left.

_"Flight 100 will now be boarding. First class availability will be announced shortly." _The lady at the ticket counter announced into her mic, her voice being projected across the whole airport. Ally just stood there, watching people rise from their seats and make their way to the ticket counter, walking through the hallway to the flight doors shortly after.

"Come on Austin. We should go now. Time to go to California! It's beautiful, trust me. I'll show you everything. Are you sure you're gonna be okay not being in Miami? I mean, you've lived here for a long time. If you want to stay, then it's okay with me. I'm sure we could find someone here who wants you...I'll be okay with it." Cassidy said, getting up from her seat and grabbing ahold of her luggage.

"No, no, no. I want to go to California, Cass, I really want to. Don't worry about me, I think I'll be okay. But I need to say one last goodbye and something else before we go. Is that okay?" Austin asked, looking around. Ally held her breath, slightly curling her lip into a smile. Austin was going to say goodbye to her after all. Maybe he needed to tell her something important...like an address she could use to send letters to him. Or an e-mail or number she could call or e-mail him with.

"Of course Austin. Take your time. I understand." Cassidy nodded, watching Austin look down. "I'd do the same thing if I was moving halfway across the country." Austin took off, running in Ally's direction. The brunette held her arms out, waiting for Austin's warm embrace. But all she felt was a whoosh of wind slapping her face as she saw Austin run off to Jimmy Star, the man who gave Austin the record deal in the first place. Ally's face felt hot, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Thanks Jimmy for this deal. I promise I'll make you proud, I swear! I'll be amazing. I'll work my hardest, and I'll definitely make Star Records a hugeeee hit! Don't you worry!" Austin almost yelled, emphasising huge. Ally watched Jimmy smile, his son next to him. The boy gave Ally a small smile, reminding Ally of the times when she'd given him music lessons.

"I know Moon. I trust you." Jimmy commented, giving the boy one last hug before pushing him away playfully, looking over where Cassidy was waiting. Walking over to her, Austin took Cassidy's hand and together they went towards the ticket counter. Jimmy's son tugged on his father's pant sleeves, pointing to where Ally was standing, almost crying.

"AUSTIN!" Jimmy called out, trying to get Austin's attention to make him say goodbye to Ally, but the blond didn't hear him. Sighing, Jimmy walked away, his son casting a little smile at Ally's figure, growing smaller and smaller as the distance between the 2 grew bigger and bigger, the noise of luggage wheels on the floor and chattering blasting in their ears.

Meanwhile, Ally stood, several more tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. She didn't have the energy or care to wipe them away with her hands or a cloth, so she let them go, slightly soaking her shirt as gravity pulled them down to the ground, not making the trip. Once the tears finally stopped, Austin was walking with Cassidy into the hallway, leading to the plane door.

After she saw the plane take off, she had the courage to leave, passing boarding areas and food places where people devoured food. It reminded her of Austin on a sunday morning, stuffing pancakes in his mouth like there was no tomorrow, which there always was. Smiling slighty, she imagined Austin eating pancakes in a cafe in L.A. But Cassidy appeared, taking a seat next to Austin and taking a bite of pancakes from his plate, causing the blond to frown, but then start feeding Cassidy more pancake pieces.

Shaking her head, Ally dismissed the thought from her brain and made it out of the aiport, getting in her car and taking her keys out of her pocket, hands trembling as she clutched the wheel and placed her forehead on it, the key's cool metal in Ally's sweaty hand. After a few minutes, she placed the key in the ignition and drove away.

* * *

Or maybe it was the time she saw Austin on her tv, accepting an award for the most downloads for Double Take on his first album, which he'd released in Miami. Memories of him recording the songs flooded Ally's mind. But like all the other times, she got rid of them before listening to Austin's acceptance speech as he clutched the golden statue in his hand.

"Wow...this moment is incredible for me. I've dreamed of this day coming, and it finally has. Oh...where do I begin? Hm...oh yes, my thanks. I'd like to thank Millie Grace Shamon, my awesome manager who's gotten me through each day of my amazing life, starting a couple of months ago. Millie, you've got sass that could fill the whole room right now, but I love you anyway! I'd also like to thank Martin Krick, one of the awesomest directors in the world! Without him, I wouldn't have gotten millions of hits on youtube for my music videos! I'd also like to thank the fans! You guys are amazing, and I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for your votes! Keep rocking my moonmen!"

Ally smiled at the beginning, laughing a bit at Austin's nickname for his fans. His speech was really nice so far. She would never have been able to say all that in front of the enormous group of people who'd snatched tickets to the event. Austin had sent Trish and Dez tickets, but not Ally. She thought it was because of the fact Austin didn't have enough tickets, so she shook it off.

"Now, I'd like to thank 3 very special people." Austin added, causing Ally to brighten up. He was going to thank her. She couldn't wait for the moment. She was one of the 3 special people Austin wanted to thank. She was sure about it. Why wouldn't he thank her? She was the reason Austin had become famous in the first place, allowing him to keep the song she'd wrote.

"First off, I'd like to thank Trish, my former manager. She booked me really great gigs back in Miami, and I wouldn't be have been playing at important places back in Florida if it wasn't for her. Even though she isn't my manager now, she will always be in my heart. I hope she has a steady job by now. If not, that's okay!" Austin joked at the end, causing a ripple of laughter to go through the crowd.

"Second, I'd like to thank Dez, the best friend anyone could have. He's funny, silly and not the sharpest pencil in the box, but none the less, he's awesome. He made awesome music videos for me, and I hope he'll visit sometime and help Martin. Don't forget our handshake buddy! I still remember it off by heart, though I know a lot of stuff off by heart." Austin joked again, another ripple of laughter going through the crowd.

"Last of all, I'd like to thank..." Austin started. Ally held her breath, waiting for her name to be said, but her hopes dropped faster than a pin falling to the floor when Austin spoke the name of the one person who Austin loved with all his heart. At least, that's what everyone said. He spoke the name that brought Ally to tears, wishing she was with Austin instead of her.

"...Cassidy. She's an awesome songwriter and an awesome girlfriend, the best I've had to be honest. She's the reason I'm making a new album that will be coming out in a couple of months! Love you Cass! Well, I'm done...again, thank you everyone!" Austin thanked, walking off the stage. Ally burst into tears, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs.

Why didn't Austin thank her? Was she not special enough? Had he forgotten about her like he'd always forget about Team Austin meetings a year ago? Thousands of questions popped into Ally's mind. Lying down on the couch in her living room, she wiped away a few tears before turning off the tv and closing her eyes, thoughts of Austin swarming her brain as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Or maybe it was the time when she was 21, and Austin was now a household name. Everyone talked about him now, still buying his songs on iTunes and buying albums he always released, never making people wait too long for another one. Ally was a music teacher and songwriter, writing songs for beginning artists. They would become successful, always thanking Ally if they won anything. Austin never did though. He would give the same speech whenever he won something, changing it up a bit so he didn't bore people.

Ally was currently at Sonic Boom. She was the owner now since her dad handed the business down to her when he retired. She'd changed the store up a bit, like her mother would have if she was still alive. Smiling at the swarm of customers and the workers she gave good wages to, she heard the bell above the door jingle, signalling a new customer. She turned around to welcome them, but instead she came face to face with Austin.

"Austin?" She squeaked, looking up at Austin, his figure towering over her. She remained short, while Austin had hit a huge growth spurt and was tall. She watched Austin smile. His face instantly lit up, holding his hands out. Ally held her arms out, waiting once again for Austin to hug her. But yet again, he ran past her, making his way over to Trish and Dez, who were engaged.

"Oh..." Ally whispered to herself before turning around and walking out of Sonic Boom. Taking a seat at a vacant table outside the food court, she ordered some fries before closing her eyes. Austin really _had _forgotten about her. All this time, she had been using duct tape and glue to mend her broken heart, always hoping that one day Austin would change his mind and come back to her.

But he never had. Now, he was married to Cassidy, was really famous, and was rich. Everything he had wanted. Though she wasn't part of it. She wasn't part of the process whatsover. She was just someone who got Austin somewhere, then having Austin become a worldwide hit thanks to Cassidy. But she made him famous in the first place...but why did he never thanked her.

Nor mentioned her at all. She was like, invisible to him. Like a ghost who wanted people to see them, doing anything for it to happen. But it never did. It was only blind hope that had led Ally through. But even that was gone now. She had nothing but her music, the people she'd made famous, her workers who became best friends to her, and Sonic Boom.

But none of those would get Austin. Nothing would. She was helpless. As she picked at her fries, a few words repeated in her head. The words that had been in her brain at the airport when Austin had left 5 years ago. But they were true. She couldn't not believe in them anymore. She just had to face the truth, the same truth that hurt her like a knife, but never stopped.

_She had been replaced._

* * *

**And there it is! My first Auslly one-shot! I hope you liked it for those kind enough to read it. I really appreciate it...soooo...um...request if you want another Auslly one-shot and I'll do it...this is a bit long, but I apologize if it was too short for your taste... I really am. Anyway, read, review and recommend, and check out my Kickin' It stories if you haven't read them and love Kick as much as I do.**

**On a totally unrelated note, for those who love Kickin' It, HIT THE ROAD JACK IS PREMIERING ON MONDAY! THE SAME EPISODE KICK COULD HAPPEN IT! HOLY CRAP, I AM SOOOOO EXCITED! It totally sucked how it didn't premiere in Canada on the 3rd, though it was supposed to. But oh well, YAYAYAYAYAYYAY! So...BYEBYE!**

**With Lots Of Love(Like Always),**

**Hiruthika**


End file.
